(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to covered hopper cars used in the railroad field, and in particular to a car having a curved roof and side wall structure and a reinforcing frame of side sill, side plate and bolster posts surrounding the curved sheets of those vehicles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Covered hopper cars known in the prior art have always attempted to stay within the AAR size limitations and yet provide maximum capacity to the car. While various attempts have been made in the past by providing curved sides having internal bracing members or flat sides with external posts to reinforce the wall structures, the search continues for a design which is economical to manufacture and assemble and yet provides a near optimum capacity. The present invention provides curved side wall sheets and a curved roof structure which closely fits snugly within the AAR guide plate requirements and has a side plate, side sill and so-called upwardly extending bolster posts which provide sufficient reinforcing framing to securely hold the curved side wall and roof units. Also, the car has a center sill which provides much strength and allows for economical construction by eliminating the need for a massive end structure to transmit buff and draft forces coupling, uncoupling and other forces encountered during transit from the car end into the side sills and wall structure.